Tobatlah, Hyung!
by del.josandra
Summary: Mereka semua bersatu padu karena sebuah misi suci yang mereka inginkan untuk kebaikan Hyung mereka. Humor garing, tolong maklumi karena saya bukan pelawak. EXO fanfiction. Oneshoot, completed.


**S**achi**M**alff **P**roudly **P**resent

"**T**obatlah, **H**yung!"

Warning : slash, humor garing, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengurangi typo, sekali lagi, ini humor garing.

Disc : mereka milik Tuhan YME, of course.

Pair : KrisTao

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sepotong kisah tentang perjalanan seorang insan menapaki jejak kehidupan, dia lahir ke—oh, oke. Jangan sampai jadi _songfic_. Karena itu dilarang di _publish _di fanficti—UHUKUHUKHUHK!

Ini sebuah kisah perjuangan sebelas insan pada suatu hari yang cerah, di mana terik mentari masih bersinar ikhlas untuk semua orang di bumi.

"Ahem—jadi begini," seorang pemuda dengan senyuman paling lebar di antara semuanya memulai pembicaraan, "jadi begini sketsanya."

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol tersebut melebarkan sebuah kertas putih lebar yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa tanda-tanda khusus—berupa _stick man_.

Kertas putih tersebut di kelilingi oleh sebelas pemuda lain, yang kini atensinya terpaku pada gambar-gambar _absurd_ di sana.

"Pertama—ini adalah Minseok Hyung dan Chen," Chanyeol menerangkan sambil menunjuk tiga buah gambar _stick man _ceking, "kalian berdua harus membawa Tao lari dari _dorm_, kemana saja asal tak di sini."

Kedua pemuda yang bernama Minseok dan Chen mengacungkan jempol mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol tersenyum riang. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Lalu—Luhan hyung dan Sehun aku tugaskan untuk mengatur AC kamarnya sampai suhu tertinggi, lalu buang _remote_-nya."

"Oke," jawab Sehun dan Luhan—yang duduk bersebelahan—bersamaan.

"Lalu Suho hyung dan Lay bertugas untuk membuat semua kamar mandi di sini tidak bisa ditutup. Sembunyikan semua kuncinya, oke?"

Suho—sang leader—dan Lay mengangguk paham.

Chanyeol menggumam kecil. "Lalu, Baekhyun dan aku akan menaruh obat _itu _di dalam minumannya. Baek, kau sudah menyimpan obat itu, kan?"

Baekhyun, yang duduk di sebelah kiri Chanyeol, mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening kecil dari saku celananya. Mereka berdua langsung ber-_highfive_ ria ketika botol tersebut sudah di dapatkan dengan susah payah oleh Baekhyun, entah dari mana.

"Lalu Kyungsoo dan Kai harus membuat pintu kamarnya tak bisa di kunci, bisa?"

"Oke—tapi, apakah kau yakin dengan rencana ini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada di depan Chanyeol.

Sang pemuda bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol tersebut mengernyit heran, "apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku yakin, Soo."

Kyungsoo nampak ragu ketika semua member menatapnya heran. "Erm—maksudku, bukankah nanti Kris Hyung akan marah?"

Semua member tertawa mendengar kalimat yang dilanturkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan. Bahkan Kai malah mengacak surai hitamnya gemas.

"Soo, Kris hyung takkan marah. Kan niat kita baik."

"Tapi, Yeol—"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Percayalah padaku, Soo. Niat kita itu baik, kita ingin menyadarkan Kris, bukankah begitu, Tao?"

Chanyeol melirik pada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja di sampingnya. Pandangan mata Chanyeol yang terarah pada sang pemuda China tersebut membuat Tao bergerak gelisah.

"Er—ya."

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya riang. "Nah! Aku benar, kan, Soo? Tenang saja!"

Menyerah, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Rapat itu berlangsung selama dua puluh menit. Selagi Kris pergi bersama dengan _manager_-nya keluar, mereka bisa dengan leluasa merencanakan sesuatu yang—bagi mereka—dikira bisa menuntun Kris ke jalan yang benar.

"Sebenarnya—siapa yang merencanakan semua ini?" Suho—yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Lay yang tersipu malu—akhirnya angkat bicara.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk seorang pemuda—

Krik. Hening, dan—

"YANG BENAR SAJA?! KYUNGSOO?"

Semua member yang ada di sana—minus Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kyungsoo—melotot horor pada Kyungsoo yang menciut di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau merencanakan hal ini, sih, Soo?" tanya Luhan heran.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu pada semua yang ada di sana. "Karena aku kasihan pada Tao yang selalu curhat pada—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong ketika Tao melotot sangaaat tajam padanya. Manik hitamnya dan lingkaran di bawah matanya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Luhan, yang menyadari tatapan Tao pada Kyungsoo, langsung mengernyit heran. "Ada apa, Soo? Ada apa dengan Tao?"

"Err—itu..."

"Kyung—apa yang kaumaksud adalah curhatan Tao dulu tentang bagaimana Kris selalu membuat pantatnya sakit setiap kali mereka ber-_anu_ ria?" Lay—dengan watadosnya—malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sementara Tao—anak itu kini sudah menundukkan wajahnya yang pasti telah berubah semerah tomat.

Semua orang yang ada di sana—minus Tao, Lay, dan Kyungsoo—langsung memasang wajah kaget yang berlebihan dan memekik lebay.

Suho langsung menarik dagu Lay, membuat keduanya bertatapan. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat bagaimana interaksi khas sinetron yang disajikan oleh Suho dan Lay barusan.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh bicara tanpa di sensor, oke?"

"_Ge_, aku tidak bicara, aku kan hanya bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah benar, tentang bagaimana Tao yang selalu kesa—"

"Sstt—_baby_..." Suho menggeleng pelan, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang terbebas terhenti tepat di depan bibir merah merekah Lay, mencoba menghentikan ocehan kekasihnya, "jangan dilanjutkan kalimatnya, oke? Di sini masih banyak balita. Sehun masih kecil."

Lay langsung mengangguk patuh dengan semu merah terlukis di kedua pipinya. Sehun—yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut—mencebik lucu. Dan member yang lainnya ikut bergidik ngeri melihat interaksi pasangan Suho dan Lay yang mirip seperti di telenovela-telenovela tersebut.

"Ehm—kita lupakan saja hal barusan. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu sesuatu, tidak?" tanya Chen sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Semua member menggeleng heran.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Kris-_ge _punya buku _'50 Shades of Grey'_!" pekik Chen keras-keras, dan itu membuat semua member tersentak kaget.

Ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan sungguh lucu. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Chanyeol dan Kai—dua manusia mesum setelah Kris itu menerawang sambil tersenyum misterius, mungkin sedang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang buku tersebut. Minseok dan Kyungsoo menunduk malu, sementara Suho dan Luhan—sibuk memberi pengertian pada Lay dan Sehun yang bertanya buku macam apa itu.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Kris hyung lakukan dengan buku itu, ya?"

"Tanyakan pada saja Tao. Hey, Tao, apa yang—aw! Sakit, Soo!"

Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Kai yang hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang pastinya akan membuat Tao murka lagi nanti. Setelah memberikan tatapan peringatan pada sang kekasih, akhirnya Kai diam juga. Dia malah nyengir tak bersalah pada Tao yang masih memicing tajam kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan mestinya Kris akan datang sebentar lagi.

Di sana member sedang sibuk melaksanakan misi suci mereka. Semuanya—minus Chen dan Minseok yang kini sedang pergi makan bersama dengan Tao—terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Suho dan Lay sibuk mengunci semua kamar mandi dan menyimpan kuncinya pada sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam—mirip _black box _yang sering disebut-sebut saat sebuah pesawat hilang secara misterius di perairan dan sampai saat ini belum jelas rimbanya.

Duo Luhan dan Sehun malah asyik bermain dengan boneka kesayangan Kris, si Ace. Nampaknya, mereka sudah selesai dengan tugas yang harus mereka emban; membuang remote AC setelah mengaturnya pada suhu terpanas.

Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mudah sih ya, jadi cepat. Mereka kan hanya kebagian menyimpan kunci kamar Kris beserta cadangannya saja. Ehem.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sudah selesai dengan sebuah jus apel di dapur. Baekhyun tersenyum mengerikan ketika Chanyeol mengaduk jus tersebut.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Berapa tetes obat _anu _yang kauberikan di dalam jus ini?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Maniknya menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Semuanya. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol balik menyeringai kejam. "Bagus. Semakin banyak, semakin dia tersiksa, Baek."

Kemudian tawa membahana ala sinetron naga terbang terdengar sebagai _backsound_. Namun tawa itu tak berlangsung lama, mengingat sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar oleh keduanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung memberi isyarat pada Luhan dan Sehun untuk keluar dari kamar Kris.

Saat sang pemuda asal China bernama asli Wu Yifan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam _dorm_, Kyungsoo langsung menghampirinya.

Kris terkesiap karena Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya pulang.

Biasanya, Tao yang langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat bak seorang istri solehah yang merindukan belaian suami yang pulang dari mencari sesuap nasi.

Tapi kini—

"Hyung? Dikau sudah pulang?"

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Iya. Dimana Tao, Kyungie? Sejauh mataku memandang, tak kudapati sosoknya di sini. Dimana gerangan dirinya berada?"

Luhan—yang entah datang sejak kapan dan dari mana—mendengus jijik mendengar nada bicara Kris yang ahem sekali itu. "Tao sedang pergi makan di luar."

"Kenapa dirinya tak mengajak daku pergi bersamanya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih di depan televisi. "Mana ku tahu? Memang sejak kapan aku mengurusi urusan kalian?"

Alis Kris berkedut tak suka mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

Menyerah, ia pun langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

Namun naas, di tengah jalan menuju ke kamarnya, ia telah dihadang oleh dua orang bandit yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya yang bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hai, Hyung."

Tak usah tanya kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa bebarengan seperti itu bicaranya. Karena aku tak tahu jawabannya.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Hai."

"Hyung, kau kelelahan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris mendesah panjang. "Iya. Makanya, kalian minggir, aku mau masuk ke kamarku."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Padahal kami sudah membuatkan jus apel untuk Kris Hyung. Tapi malah kau seperti itu pada kami berdua."

Kris mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Tumben?"

"Err—sebenarnya kami tak membuatkanmu, Hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang berketombe dan berkutu, "kami hanya membuat jus untuk kami sendiri, dan kebetulan jus itu sisa satu gelas. Jadi—daripada mubadzir, kurasa sebaiknya itu untuk Hyung saja."

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Jusnya ada di atas meja makan, ya, Hyung!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeret lengan Chanyeol untuk pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kris—yang memang sudah sangat lelah dan lapar—langsung menuju ke dapur. Ia sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada dua sosok ber-aura hitam yang menawarinya jus apel tersebut. Ingat, ketika lapar, otak memang sulit diajak bekerja sama. He he he.

Langkah kaki tegapnya segera terhenti ketika netranya langsung tertuju pada sebuah gelas bening berisi jus apel.

Bak menemui oase saat desir pasir di padang tandus, segersang pemikiran hat—jangan, bung, itu lagu Rossa.

Bak menemui sumber mata air di padang pasir, ia—tanpa pikir panjang, karena biasanya ia juga jarang berpikir—langsung saja menyambar gelas tersebut dan meneguknya dengan cepat. _Cleguk, cleguk, cleguk cleguk cleguk—_

Tanpa ia sadari, semua member yang lain—minus Chen, Tao, dan Minseok tentunya—sudah berkumpul di sofa depan televisi, sambil sesekali menahan tawa ketika manik mereka mengintip sosok Kris di dapur.

Kris mengelap sudut bibirnya, sejurus kemudian, ia kembali menaruh gelas tersebut kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dengan segera, ia langsung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, bersiap untuk ganti pakaian—atau mandi sekalian, mungkin.

Ketika tubuh tegap Kris menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Suho langsung berbisik pada Luhan di sampingnya. "Pstt—kau sudah mengatur AC-nya?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. Suho tersenyum kecil, kemudian ikut mengangguk.

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu Kris yang—mungkin—sedang ganti baju di kamarnya. Sehun menggigiti ujung kaosnya sendiri, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Maksudku, Luhan juga menggigit ujung kaos milik Sehun.

Lay dan Suho, seperti biasa. Saling bertatapan seakan tak akan ada hari esok untuk saling pandang.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling tertawa dan mengobrol riang. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menguap bosan.

Dan ketika pintu kamar Kris terbuka pelan—derit yang ditimbulkan pintu tersebut sama seperti derit pintu yang biasa dipakai dalam film horor, menegangkan... _Krieeet._

Semua mata tertuju pada Kris, yang kini sudah keluar dari kamar, memakai kaus dengan tulisan "Malioboro" berwarna putih.

Kedelapan pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap sosok Kris dengan manik melebar. Bagaimana tidak? Muka Kris terlihat sudah memerah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau keringat yang menetes keluar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. Tipis sekali. Dan hanya mereka, Tuhan, dan saya sendiri yang tahu seringaian itu.

"Berengsek! Kenapa hari ini panas sekali, sih?!" umpat Kris pada kedelapan temannya tersebut.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin karena Suho baru saja membaca ayat kursi. Jadi setan di tubuhmu ngamuk, tuh."

Kris berdecak kesal. "AC di kamarku mati, Suho. Kenapa bisa?"

Luhan dan Sehun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Sementara Suho dan Lay tersenyum kecil pada Kris.

"Nanti biar aku telepon tukang reparasi."

Kris masih mendecih tak suka, ia melonggarkan kaosnya, sambil tetap mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir seksi miliknya.

Dan hal itu, mau tak mau, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Kris tahu apa ini. Ya, dia tahu sensasi apa ini.

Pasrah karena disana tak ada orang yang ia harapkan saat ini, Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar.

Ia menutup pintu tersebut dengan cukup keras, kemudian langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

Ia berusaha menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal putih disana, meredam erangan yang kini sudah tak bisa ia pendam.

Di luar, kedelapan anak manusia itu masih tertawa kecil, beberapa malah mencoba menggigit lengannya sendiri agar tawanya tak terlalu keras. Beberapa malah hanya tersenyum malu.

Kembali ke dalam kamar, Kris yang kini sudah guling-gulingan tak tentu arah tersebut makin tak tahan dengan suasana kamar yang semakin horor tersebut.

Udara panas dari AC yang 'dia kira' rusak, suhu tubuh yang asdfghjkl—dan Tao yang tak ada di sana, membuatnya hilang akal.

Frustasi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali keluar dari kamar—lagi.

Kucuran keringat masih setia menempel di wajah dan tubuhnya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Saat ia membuka pintu, netranya memicing tajam pada sosok Kai dan Luhan yang sedang tertawa kecil, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menutupi muka mereka masing-masing.

Kai dan Luhan langsung terdiam melihat sang Wu Yifan yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka mengenaskan.

"Dimana Tao?!"

Tawa membahana Luhan kembali terdengar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menyalurkan suara tawa yang tak bisa ia pendam lagi. Kai—di sampingnya, nampak harus menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Kau ini kalau mesum jangan akut-akut begitu, dong, bodoh! Masa' kau langsung bertanya pada kami dimana Tao berada pas _itu_-mu berdiri gitu sih?! Tuh liat!"

Kris langsung menoleh kebawah saat Luhan—dengan frontalnya—menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Kris yang ternyata sudah—tegang.

Muka Kris semakin memerah karena Luhan masih juga tertawa tak jelas. Sampai-sampai Suho harus menyuruhnya berhenti saking kerasnya ia tertawa.

Kris mengumpat pelan.

Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah satu hal.

Kris beruntung, ia masih memiliki otak secerdas itu untuk berpikir di saat 'adik kecilnya' butuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, sang pemuda tampan tersebut langsung berjalan kembali kedalam kamar.

Saat ia meraih _handle _pintu dan meraba sebuah meja nakas di dalam kamarnya, tepat di sebelah pintu, ia merasa ada yang janggal.

Biasanya sih, setahu Kris, disana ada sebuah kunci pintu kamarnya dan beberapa kunci duplikat. Tapi kok—sekarang hilang ya? Dia heran sendiri.

Tapi—sejurus kemudian ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika lagi-lagi, otaknya masih bisa diajak untuk berpikir cerdas.

Semuanya jadi jelas sekarang.

Dengan geram, ia kembali membuka pintu kamarnya kasar.

Manik tajamnya menatap nyalang pada kedelapan pemuda yang masih setia duduk di depan televisi seolah mereka adalah manusia tak berdosa.

Kris menggertakkan giginya. "Dimana. Kalian. Sembunyikan. Kunci. Kamarku!"

Semuanya menunduk takut, kecuali Lay dan Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, menantang. "Aku tak tahu. Kenapa kau tanyakan kunci kamarmu sendiri pada kami?"

"SUDAHLAH! KALIAN MENGAKU SAJA!"

"Kami harus mengaku apa, coba?" tanya Luhan—sok tidak tahu.

Kris makin geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Dimana. Kunciku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa juga kau mau mengunci diri di ka—"

Kalimat Luhan terhenti. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringaian iblis terlintas di bibir indahnya. Ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyebalkan—setidaknya itu bagi Kris.

"Kau mau ngapain di kamar?"

Kris tertegun. Dengan gagap, ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Tiduran."

Luhan ber-Oh ria sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Hanya tiduran saja?"

Kris mengangguk tak sabar.

"Bukan bermaksud bermain solo?"

Suho-Lay-Kyungsoo-Kai-Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tak tertawa keras ketika Luhan bertanya seperti itu.

Lain mereka, lain dengan Kris. Pemuda itu merasa harga dirinya diturunkan sampai harga yang paling rendah, bak harga permen gula di pasaran.

Rahangnya mengeras sempurna menahan amarah ketika Luhan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

Tak mau kesabarannya habis di sini, ia berusaha berpikir jernih lagi.

Kali ini, langkah kakinya ia tuntun untuk menuju ke salah satu kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar mandi, mulutnya kembali mengumpat pelan.

Kunci pintu kamar mandi tak ada di tempat yang seharusnya, pintu itupun terlihat tak bisa tertutup sempurna. Selalu terbuka sendiri.

Kris kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan dua gejolak yang ada di tubuhnya. Satu—emosi. Dua—birahi.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, ia mencoba untuk pergi ke kamar mandi kedua. Dan kunci pintunya tak ada, juga tak bisa tertutup sempurna.

Nyaris pasrah, Kris berlari menuju ke kamar mandi ketiga. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat sakit, ingin segera mengeluarkan apa yang seharusnya ia keluarkan gara-gara jus laknat dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi.

Sebelum masuk kesana, Kris berdoa dalam hati. Mungkin doanya sama seperti doa Baim cilik. Mungkin.

Setelah memanjatkan doa dan mengamininya sendiri, ia melangkahkan kaki kedalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Dan—

Kris hampir menangis.

Hampir, lho. Belum menangis.

Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Masih tak bisa berpikir, kenapa manusia se-alim dirinya diberi cobaan seberat ini. Menahan birahi tanpa Tao disisinya.

Mau bermain solo-pun, tak punya tempat.

Dan dengan emosi yang sudah berada di pucuk, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi setan itu. Langkahnya mulai melemas.

Dan tepat ketika tubuh tegapnya berdiri di depan para member EXO yang lain, Kris mencoba menghirup napas panjang.

"Puas, kalian melakukan ini padaku? HAH?"

"Kami tak melakukan apa-apa pada—"

"TAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA PANTATMU BISULAN?! AKU TAHU! SEKARANG AKU TAHU!" ujar Kris dengan napas terengah-engah, "AKU JADI TAHU KENAPA TAO TAK ADA DISINI, KENAPA DUO CHANBAEK MEMBERIKU JUS APEL, KENAPA AC TIBA-TIBA RUSAK, PINTU KAMARKU JUGA RUSAK, KUNCINYA HILANG ENTAH KEMANA, DAN SEKARANG SEMUA KAMAR MANDI TAK BISA TERTUTUP DENGAN BAIK! AKU JADI TAHU SEKARANG!"

Kedelapan orang lainnya melongo ketika mendengar Kris bisa meraung begitu keras dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kris—yang masih terengah-engah, memandang semua temannya dengan tatapan nyalang. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

Karena tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari mereka semua, Kris memutuskan untuk berlalu kembali ke kamarnya, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan geram.

Sebuah bantingan pintu menyadarkan semua manusia yang tersisa di depan televisi dari lamunan mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatap mata heran. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga demikian. Lay, yang nampak bingung, bertanya dengan polosnya apakah Kris benar-benar marah. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—tertawa keras sekali.

"Chanyeol—apakah ini tak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas lantai.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak."

"Tap—"

"Ini pelajaran untuk Kris Hyung. Agar dia tahu, bahwa terlalu mesum juga tak selamanya baik."

"Yeol—"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau berkata seperti kau tak pernah mesum saja, Yeol..."

Eh?

Dan hari itu, entah bagaimana akhirnya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Setelah Kris mengurung diri di kamar, mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang jelas, setelah Tao datang bersama Chen dan Minseok saat malam menjelang, ia langsung pergi untuk menemui Kris yang nampaknya masih merajuk.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Tao tak pernah kembali dari kamar Kris.

Bahkan untuk makan malam sekalipun.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Soo?"

"Kurasa rencana kita tidak berhasil."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—aku mendengar... Aku mendengar—Tao mendesah lagi."

Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **sudah mengarat di doc manager selama lebih dari sebulan. Garing? Biarin. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan buat upload sebelum semua keadaan di EXO benar-benar asdfghjkl... :D Mempublish dua ff sekaligus karena saya merasa masa produktif /? saya untuk menulis ff bakal berkurang banyak banget, dalam artian... bakal jarang nulis lagi mweheh.

Ini untuk **Jonna Emm** yang lagi sekarat karena berita terbaru dari Kris /EH? /DOR~

26 Mei 2014

SachiMalff wih love~


End file.
